


Tastes Like Home

by rkez



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Top!Yuuri, also a little bit of biting, but he's a soft top, phichuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkez/pseuds/rkez
Summary: Their lips slot together comfortably, even though they’ve shared dozens of kisses, each one feels both new and like home.Hi have some phichit x yuuri smut





	

Yuuri lay resting with his head in Phichit’s lap, comfortably enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies. He turns his head and nuzzles the strip of exposed skin underneath the hem of Phichit’s shirt, and presses lazy kisses to his toned stomach. A hand slips into the soft strands of dark hair, and gently massages Yuuri’s scalp. He noses along the faint line of hair leading up to Phichit’s navel, and circles the tip of his tongue around it. Wanting more, Yuuri mouths more insistently at the smooth skin, incorporating a soft swipe of tongue and gentle graze of teeth.

  
Yuuri’s ears prick at a low content hum from above him. The fingers in his hair move down to tuck under his chin and direct him to look at the lidded eyes above him. Smirking to himself, Yuuri shifts his body so that the weight of his torso is balanced on the hand on the other side of Phichit’s thighs. His eyes drag across Phichit’s beautifully thick eyelashes and down to his plump lower lip, caught between teeth. Yuuri slowly leans in to press their foreheads together, noses brushing against one another and eyes fluttering shut. They breathe in each other's air for a few moments before closing the distance between their mouths.

  
Their lips slot together comfortably, even though they’ve shared dozens of kisses, each one feels both new and like home. A hand snakes into Yuuri’s hair, and the other wanders along his side. Slowly tracing the skin along his knee to his hip and back, exploring at the soft skin at Yuuri’s hipbone as his shirt rides up, the loving ministrations sending a shudder up Yuuri’s spine. With his free hand, Yuuri tucks his fingers behind Phichit’s neck and strokes his thumb along his jawline. Their kissing becomes needier, tongues and teeth grazing lips and their pace quickening. Feeling a warmth spreading throughout his body and pooling in the pit of his stomach, Yuuri shifts his weight and swings a knee over Phichit, straddling his lap.

Hands run up his sides and along his ribcage as Yuuri grinds his growing erection down into the one below his. He pulls his shirt the rest of the way off, and feels a hot mouth at his collarbone. Yuuri lets his eyes flutter shut as he feels Phichit’s kisses trail up the sensitive skin of his neck and along his jawline. His breath hitches as he feels teeth graze his earlobe, and a small whine escapes his throat when he feels the warm exhale of air against his skin. Phichit presses small kisses along the shell of his ear, and when he feels a swipe of tongue a shudder runs up the length of Yuuri’s spine.

“Do you want to move to my bed?”

Phichit lets out a low hum. “God yes,” And wraps his arms around Yuuri’s midsection and lifts both of them up off of the couch.

Yuuri lets out a gasp and tightens the powerful muscles of his thighs and biceps around Phichit as he’s hauled up and across their shared apartment to the bedroom. Phichit gently sets him on to the mattress and removes his own shirt before crawling on top of Yuuri.

“What do you feel like doing tonight?” the younger man asks.

Yuuri wraps his arms around Phichit’s neck and draws him in for another kiss. “I want to taste all of you. And then I want to have you. You can decide if you want to be able to walk in the morning.”

Phichit draws back and sits on his heels. “Well, well Mr. Katsuki. Feeling more bold tonight huh?”

Yuuri reaches behind his head to grab the pillow and gently hits Phichit in the face with it. Before getting a chance to react, Yuuri surges up and wraps his arms around Phichit’s torso and drags him down to the mattress, flipping them both over. They both start to laugh, and Phichit gives Yuuri a playful smack.

With a smile still on his lips, Yuuri begins his exploration of Phichit’s body with his mouth, trailing hot kisses along his collarbones while and hand snakes down to undo the button on Phichit’s pants. He wraps his mouth around a pert nipple and circles his tongue around it, sucking the bud between his lips and letting his teeth graze over it. Yuuri lets his fingers trail lightly along Phichit’s hardened cock, and he feels an intake of breath from above him. Good, he thinks to himself. Phichit is always so giving and loving to Yuuri, and tonight he wants to show just how much he appreciates it all.  
Yuuri glances up when he presses his thumb to Phichit’s slit, smearing the bead of precum around the head. “Shit. Yuuuri,” Phichit sighs as his head is thrown back.

  
He smiles to himself and removes his hand to remove Phichit’s pants and boxers, as well as his own, resulting in a sigh from both of them to finally be relieved of the restrictive clothing. Yuuri returns his hand to Phichit’s cock, wrapping his fingers around the length and slowly pumping with his wrist. With his free hand, he gently bends Phichit’s leg up at the knee, and continues to kiss along the soft skin, starting at the kneecap and slowly trailing closer to his groin. He lets his breathing ghost over the twitching length, before shifting to trail kisses down the inside of his other thigh.

  
Slowing the movements of his hand, he moves his head over the cock and slowly licks over the slit with the flat of his tongue. Enveloping the head with his lips, he swirls his tongue around the ridge of the head before applying suction and bobbing his head once. Yuuri sneaks a glance up to Phichit’s face to find him panting with an arm thrown over his eyes. His hips start to buck at the loss of friction, and Yuuri returns to the task at hand. He flattens his tongue against the underside of the cock and takes care to extend his tongue over the row of his bottom teeth. Yuuri varies his pace, sometimes bobbing his head faster and stroking along the length with his hand that he can’t comfortably close his mouth around, and then altering by slowly taking as much of Phichit’s cock into his mouth as he can. He takes the time to run his lips down the side of the shaft to suck one of Phichit’s balls into his mouth while circling the head of the cock with his thumb. Licking, back up the length of him, Yuuri wraps his lips around Phichit again and starts bobbing his head at a faster pace than before. Phichit’s hand flies to Yuuri’s head to wrap his fingers in his hair and nudge his head deeper and deeper down his length.

“Yuuri,” Phichit pants, “I’m not… going to last much longer.”

Instead of pulling off, Yuuri tightens his mouth and goes deeper, letting the head hit the back of his throat with each thrust. Yuuri feels the muscles in Phichit’s thighs tighten as well as the grip on his hair. With a loud moan, he tastes the salty release as it hits his tongue in several spurts.

Phichit lays back into the mattress, boneless and spent. Yuuri leans over his body to take a few gulps from the cup of water at the nightstand before burying his nose in the crook of Phichit’s slightly sweaty neck and curling up at his side.

“Let me know when you’re ready for more,” Yuuri whispered to the shell of Phichit’s ear.

“Mmmm. Let me clean up and get ready. Five minutes.” Phichit pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Yuuri’s nose before peeling himself off the bed and padding to their shared bathroom.

Yuuri lays flat on his back and lets his eyes close to the sound of running water. He lets his fingertips trail along the length of his still achingly hard cock, but not allowing himself the pleasure of wrapping his hand fully around it.

“I hope you aren’t having fun without me now.” Yuuri turns his head to the doorway and is greeted to a wink from Phichit.

Moving his hips seductively, Phichit strolls back to where Yuuri lay and crawls over him. Yuuri’s hands immediately find the warm skin of Phichit’s hips, and stroke his hands up his sides and back down to the plump flesh of his ass. He tilts his head up, and is met with a kiss, mouths opening to let their tongues slide against each other. Without breaking apart, Yuuri fumbles at the drawer of the nightstand to locate the lube.

“Are you ready?” Yuuri mumbles against the lips on his own.

“Yess,” Phichit whispered, moving to kiss down Yuuri’s jawline. Yuuri felt a little shiver run down his spine and let out a soft moan.

Yuuri squirts a fair amount of lube to his fingers and rubs it around a bit to warm it up. He reaches between Phichit’s legs and traces his index finger around his puckered hole, still slightly damp from cleaning up. As he slowly enters the digit, Yuuri feels Phichit moan into his neck, and gently sink his teeth into the meat of his shoulder. Yuuri works his finger in and out without much resistance while Phichit mouths along his neck and collarbones. Phichit reaches down to stroke at Yuuri’s shaft at the same pace as the thrusting in his ass. Another finger slips in alongside the first and continues their shallow movements and loosening of the ring of muscles.

The nudging of the third finger at his entrance was met with more teeth sinking into Yuuri’s shoulder from Phichit. Once Yuuri could feel the body finally relaxing above him, he let his fingers brush against Phichit’s prostate.

“Ah!” Phichit gasped. “Yuuri, stop teasing!”

Yuuri grinned, “I just want to make sure it won’t hurt.”

“Mm don’t worry about that. I’m ready.”

Pushing himself up on his heels and brushing his hair to the side, Phichit gazes down at Yuuri with half lidded eyes. After quickly rolling a condom on him, Phichit sinks down on Yuuri’s cock in one smooth motion. As he arches his back, Yuuri barely hears Phichit’s moan over the one that escapes his own mouth. Despite the familiarity of the tight heat, he’ll never get used to how incredible the first thrust into Phichit feels. Running his hands up and down Phichit’s thighs, Yuuri watches and matches pace as Phichit rides him, the younger man playing with his own nipples, his skin flushed and glowing. “Fuck Phichit,” he gasps as Phichit rocks himself on his cock, angling his hips to fuck himself against his prostate.

Feeling himself getting closer, Yuuri surges up and wraps his arms around Phichit, cradling his head as he shifts their weight forward so Phichit lay on his back.

Thrusting harder and faster, he hears a desperate moan from the man below him and the change of pace and angle, and Yuuri knows that they won’t last much longer.

“Yes, yes,” Phichit exhales. “Yes, please. Ah, harder!“

Yuuri savored the feeling of being inside the tight heat, and the sight of Phichit’s head thrown back against the sheets and his back arching in pleasure as Yuuri’s cock repeatedly brushes against his prostate with each thrust.

“Yuuri, god, Yuuri I’m going to come,” Phichit cries out with another moan. The sudden sensation of nails dragging along his back brought a quick flash of pain, quickly overwhelmed by a rush of pleasure as Yuuri reaches his own orgasm. His eyes shut tight as he slammes his own hips into the younger man’s. Phichit quickly wrappes his hand around his own cock and strokes himself rapidly until he’s coming hard and fast across his stomach.

Both gasping for air and feeling the residual tremors through their bodies, Yuuri pulls out of Phichit, shuddering at the friction in his over stimulated state. He ties off the condom and grabbes a tissue to wipe off Phichit’s chest before slumping half on top of him. Yuuri nestles his face into the crook of Phichit’s neck and presses a lazy kiss to his skin.

“Yuuri.”

“Mmm.”

“My leg is starting to cramp.”

“I don’t want to get up, you’re warm and comfy.”

Phichit chuckles and gently wrestles his own leg out from under Yuuri’s body and slings an arm around him. They both breathe in each other’s air for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know
> 
> If you want more phichuuri, come find me on tumblr! @phichuuriheadcanons


End file.
